Recovery
by cool091688
Summary: Hermione is abused by Ron and Harry helps her deal with him and shows her she deserves better than him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione sat on her bed crying. Voldermort was destroyed, in sixth year but that was ago. Now she and her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are fresh out of Hogwarts having graduated last week. Hermoine and Ron started dating at the beginning of seventh year. He began abusing her soon after. At first she throught it was a phase but now Hermoine knew she had to get out. Hermoine was going to leave him. Suddenly she heard the front door of their being slamed shut.

"Bitch! I'm home." Ron called. "Where is my dinner?"

Hermoine walked out of their bedroom and into the family room. "I didn't make it, Ron. I'm never making you dinner ever again. I'm leaving." Hermoine said gatherly all of her strongth.

Ron laughed and said "You're not bitch. Now you're going to pay for thinking that." He punched her in the jaw with all his strength. She fell to the ground as he continued to wail on her. Then he dragged her to the bedroom.

"No." she throught, "He wouldn't."

"stop! No! Ron.no!" she yelled.

"Yes dear. You'll get everything you deserve tonight." He threw her on the bed, ripped off her clothles, before removing his own. He bit her hard as he rammed into her. Hermoine could feel her muscles tearing.

"Ahhhh!" Hermoine screamed in pain, as more tears ran down her cheecks.

"Oh, you are so good, Hermoine." He moaned as he came. Then he grabbed her hair, bashed Hermoine's head into the headboard and she passed out.

Harry came into the apartment, using his key. He had stopped by to talk to Hermoine. When he stepped in and the mess, he knew that Ron had beaten Hermoine again. So he searched for her. When he so Ron's note, he really became nervous.

XXXXXXXXXRon's NoteXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bitch,

I'll be back. You still need more punishment.

Love,

Ron

XXXXXXXXXXX Normal POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Harry doubled his efforts in finding Hermoine. He found her bloody and beaten in the master bedroom. She was unconscious. He picked her up and apperiated to 12 Grimland Place. He landed in the foyer. Everytime Hermoine was beaten she would come say she wasn't going back, till Ron came looking for her and she ran back to him. But this time, he wasn't going to let her go back. So Harry took Hermoine to her room, healed her wounds. Just when he tucked her in, Hermoine begin to stir.

"Harry?" Hermoine said softly.

"yes, Moine. I'm here." He answered.

"I'm not going back. He did the unthinkable this time.?" She said starting to cry.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again." He said lightly pulling her to him.

"he raped me, Harry. He raped me. Ron raped away my viginity. He took away the one thing I cherished." She said before burying her face into his chest. Luckly she had or Hermoine would have seen the fury of anger bazing in Harry's eyes. He silently vowed to protected from the man he hated most in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 Thank you so much! Special thanks to my beta, CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11 who was my first reviewer!

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love you for it!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this last time. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wished I owned Draco through.

Chapter: 2

Suddenly the chime rang. It rang every time Ron came to Grimauld Place.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said trying to retain his anger.

"I'm looking for Hermione. We have a dinner party to go tonight. And we're running late." Ron said as if it a normal day, (which it was in his eyes).

"Well Hermione isn't going with you. She's staying here. I'm not ever letting you near her again."

"Well you can't stop me." Ron said running up the stairs shouting Hermione every 5 seconds. Harry took out his wand and sent ropes around Ron's arms and legs that tied him up and he stupfied him. Then he ran to the nearest fireplace and called the Aurors. He went back into Hermione's room to find her fast asleep. A loud doorbell rang through the house. Harry kissed her cheek and went to answer the door. Tonks was there.

"Harry, what's wrong? I was portkeyed by my captain here."

"Tonks, I want you to arrest Ron for assault and abuse. Assault on me and abuse on Hermione."

"Well I can arrest him for your charges now because I can see your wounds but I need to talk to 'Mione for the abuse.

"Well she's asleep now. I'll call you when she wakes. He's upstairs in the hallway."

"Thanks I'll go get him now."

That's the end of this chapter. I want to thank all my reviewers: JsBurnz(btw I'm not a kid. I'm 17), waking dark, kmvb, call me brit, HermioneGranger91, and The Gryffindor Drummer. I also wanted to thank my first flamer: 21ElvenFairyUtopia21


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long.

Here we go!

Chapter 3

Harry went upstairs to check on Hermione. When he walked into her room, Harry stopped in his tracks. He had never seen her so beautiful and peaceful. He just stood in the doorway watching for a few minutes before she began to wake. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a shadow in the doorway; automatically she thought it was Ron. Harry saw the fear in her eyes and started walking towards her. She curled up into a small tight ball and defensively put her arms around her knees and her head in her hands.

"Hermione, it's me Harry. Ron's gone. He's been arrested and he won't be coming back."

"Really?"

"Really. But the thing is, you have to tell Tonks what happened, Ok?"

"Ok." Hermoine said after finally relaxing.

"I'll go get her. I'll be back in a minute."

"Do you have to go? Can't you floo her from here?"

"Yeah. You don't want to leave, do you?"

"No I don't."

"Ok, I'll do that if it makes you feel more comfortable." He walked over to the fireplace and flooed the Aurors headquarters. From then on Hermione only heard muttering from Tonks and Harry.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Five minutes later Tonks was transported to Hermione's room by the floo network. Hermione was still in the same position as before, arms around her knees, rocking back and forth.

"Harry, can you please leave us alone for a while? I think it might be better for her if you weren't here." Tonks said.

"Sure." Harry said turning around to leave.

"No." Hermione said loudly. "Either he's here or this doesn't happen."

"Ok. Harry you can stay. Hermione what did Ron do to you?"

"For the past eight months, Ron has been beating and whipping me. I always thought it was a phase and he would get over it. But that was until last…." She stopped for a moment to take breath and Harry took a hold of her hand. "Last night, Ron took it farther than ever before. He was so mad about me not making his dinner he beat me to an inch of death then... he raped me..." She turned her head and cried. Harry turned so her head could fall onto his shoulder.

"Well, I have what I need. I'll leave you two alone." She turned towards Harry and said, "Harry I'll come by in a few days to catch you up."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry guys but I've had major writer's block.

In a cell in Azkaban

"I will get you, bitch. You can't escape me even if you have your precious lover boy Potter. I own you. You can never be free of me." Ron says laughing evilly.

I know short. But another will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter was in kitchen writing seriously. You could see in his eyes that he was about to. Suddenly Sirius walked in. Harry jumped and quickly hid his notebook.

"Harry, what are you doing?" he asked, concerned for the well being of his godson.

"Nothing, Sirius. Just doing some paperwork for work." Harry said blushing.

"Oh, really then why did you hide your book so fast?"

"Um, well, um…" Harry said blushing.

"Harry, you weren't doing paperwork, were you?"

"No, I was writing a poem about Hermione. Here read it." He said embarrassed.

I know how I feel

But I can't say

I saw you tonight

Wanted to kiss you, hug you or even touch your body

I almost said I love you

But I don't want to

Scare you,

Ruin what we have

Seem to eager

Push you away

You showed me how to be beautiful inside and out

That first night I knew I really liked you

And this time it's true

" harry, you love her as more than a friend don't you?"

"sirius, you have no idea. I can't stop thinking about. I wanted to kill Ron every time I saw them together. But I can't tell. She's so upset over Ron."

"Harry, give Hermione time to heal over Ron before you tell her…"

"Tel me what?" Hermione asked concerned and worried.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I know it's been very long time since I've reviewed and I'm sorry. I'm trying to keep this story going. Thank you to angieLATgirllmfaoXD wwho my most recent review. Their review woke me up and got me thinking about this story again. So on to the chapter!!!!!

Last chapter:

" harry, you love her as more than a friend don't you?"

" Sirius, you have no idea. I can't stop thinking about. I wanted to kill Ron every time I saw them together. But I can't tell. She's so upset over Ron."

"Harry, give Hermione time to heal over Ron before you tell her…"

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked concerned and worried.

New chapter:

"Um……." Harry said surprised that Hermoine was out of bed.

"What is it, harry?"

"Tell you that. Ron was sentenced to a Demonter's kiss (?)" Harry said keeping eye contract with Hermoine in case something happened to her.

"What! Omg, I can't belive it. Why did he get that?" Hermoine said starting to cry.

"It turns the the magical world hates domestic abuse.That is the only sentence for the crime."

" Hermoine, I think you should go back to bed. You've dealt with a lot lately and you need some rest. Let me walk you to your room." Sirius said taking a step toward her.

"No. I need to talk to Molly and Ginny, to say I'm sorry for what Ron did. If I was a better girlfriend, he wouldn't have beat me. Then he wouldn't be in this mess." She said tears flowing down her face.

"Hermoine. I'm saying this now and everyday till you believe me. You did not deserve this. You are beautiful, intellent and a amazing person all around. What Ron did to you is not your fault. Ok" harry said torn between getting angry at Ron and having his heart in two watching the girl he loved hurting so much.

"I guess. Suddenly I'm thinking Sirius was right. I need some rest. Harry, can you help me to my room please."

"Sure, Hermoine"

"You stay in bed, Mione. I'll bring you up some dinner in a bit." Sirius said giving her a big hug.

"I'll see later" Hermoine said looking purely exhausted.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Wow, 2 chapters in three days! I'm on a roll. I'm writing this chapter to Pettybureaucrat and Azureguy. Pettybureaucrat, I'm explaining what happened to their relationship in this chapter. Azureguy if you don't like my story don't read it, I'm doing this for fun. Now on to the story.

Chapter 8

Later that evening, Harry sat with his head in his hands, wondering how he was going to help Hermione heal all this pain. Suddenly he felt a comforting arm wrap around his shoulders, thinking it was Sirius, he slowly lifted head, to show his godfather everything he feeling. But instead all he saw was a big mane of red hair.

"Everything will be alright, love." Ginny said Harry sat straight up starting to get mad. But she misunderstood his reaction, he kissed him.

Harry instantly pulled back and yelled, "Ginny! I told you it was over six months ago."

"I thought you would have realized you still love me by now and forgive me." She said tears filling her eyes.

"You cheated on me with Draco. I stopped loving you the second I found out from Neville." Harry said getting more and more angry, "Just get out Ginny. I don't want to see you again." She then ran from the house slamming the front door behind her.

"Harry, you didn't have to be to so mean to her." Hermione stepping into the room, "I heard you all the way upstairs."

"She cheated on me. I can never forgive for for that." Harry said standing up and walking toward her, "Anyways what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was bored. I was wondering if we could one of our movie marathons." She said with puppy eyes.

"Alright, you know I can't resist those puppy eyes. Which movies do you what?" Harry said while cracking a smile.

"Pirates? We haven't watched those in a while."

"Sure." He said knowing he wasn't going to win, "You set up the movies, and I'll get the snacks."

"Thank you." Hermione said laughing. "I'll be right back."

Harry was all set up before she was so he laid down on the couch.

"Harry James Potter! Move your ass this instant." Hermione said with fake anger.

"No, I'm comfy." Harry replied with a smirk. "Just lay with me."

"Ok. I guess." She grabbed the remote and lay down and tried to get settled. "Harry, you're arm is digging in my back."

"Oh, sorry. Here I'll do this." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I know you're not Ron. You wouldn't hurt me. I trust you." she responded with sincerity in her eyes.

"Ok. Start up the movie, it's too long since I saw a good fight scene, I wasn't part of."

That's how Sirius found them a few hours later. Movie playing in the background and the two young people who had to grow up to fast sound asleep with smiles on their faces.

"You two need each other. You're seen too much pain in you short lives," he whispered, "Show each other you deserve love and affection." With that he quietly stepped out of the room, letting them sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: I know I promised to update more often, but recently I've had a few of those twists and turns life is full of. But I'm back and have the next 3 chapters written so I'll be updating a lot over the next week or so. So on to the next chapter!

Last time:

That's how Sirius found them a few hours later. Movie playing in the background and the two young people who had to grow up to fast sound asleep with smiles on their faces.

"You two need each other. You're seen too much pain in you short lives," he whispered, "Show each other you deserve love and affection." With that he quietly stepped out of the room, letting them sleep.

This time:

Harry woke up first, confused on why he had a huge crank in his neck. But as went to stretch his aching muscles, it all came clear he had a beautiful, hurting angel curled against him.

"How could anyone want to hurt you?" he whispered running his fingers thou her hair. She slowly begins to stir and opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She said around a big yawn.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Harry said smiling.

"Good, That was the best sleep I've had in months."

"I'm glad," He said looking to see his godfather walk in the room.

"Hey, you two. I was starting to wonder when you would wake up. How about some breakfast?"

"Sure. But I don't feel like cooking, let's go out."

"Sounds good to me. I call the shower first." Hermione said standing up and walked upstairs.

Sirius' eyes followed her up the stairs and when he was sure she out of earshot, he turned and handed Harry The Daily Prophet, and said," Harry, you need to read this."

Harry took the paper. Across the front page is the headline, Ron Weasley's Sentencing Postponed."

"What!" he exclaimed as his head begin to understand why this happened.

"Molly and Arthur went to the Ministry and a big case of Ron wouldn't do this unless he was under a curse of something. So now they're delaying his sentence till St. Mungo's can do full check of his health.

"What the hell. Is Hermione named at all?" he said starting to panic.

"Not by name, but everyone knows they were dating so they put two on two together." Sirius said lying a comforting hand on his young godson's shoulder.

"Great. Well for now, I suggest we go to Muggle London for breakfast, and then we can tell Hermione this new twist. There's no point ruining her joy of getting out of the house for a little while. I'm going to get ready." And walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Thank you all for your reviews. Many of you were wondering why Ron turned evil. So this chapter will explain that. I also tried to make this chapter longer. I also changed the rating to T. I originally put the rating as M but as ROBERT19588 pointed out, the story didn't match the M rating characterises. Hope you enjoy it.

Breakfast went off without a hitch. When they got back, Harry and Sirius sat Hermione down at kitchen table. It was best not to but put telling her the news.

"Hermione, we have news we have to tell you. It's bad but Harry and I will be right by your side." Sirius said grabbing her left hand as Harry took her right.

"What is it?" Hermione said looking between the two men she trusted in the world for some clue of what they were going to tell her.

Harry reached over with his free hand and gently turned her head so she was looking directly into his deep green eyes. "Ron isn't getting the kiss, at least not yet?"

"Why not? They don't believe me now after the trial. Why would they take back his sentence? It doesn't make sense." Hermione said with unshed tears gathering in her big brown eyes.

"Molly and Arthur Don't believe Ron could do this out of his free will. They went to the courts and appealed Ron's case. Now he has to undergo a full line of tests to prove of he was under a curse or not." Harry said watching for any signs she may faint.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Sirius said, "but with all they did in the war the Weasley family have a lot of power and influence."

"I can't believe this." Hermione cried, as the tears she had been holding in spilled out. She stood and run from the room, with Harry went on her heels. Without a second thought Harry knew where she was heading, the enchanted waterfall in the yearlong gardens. He found her sitting on a bench with her head in her hands crying uncontrollably. He sat down beside her and hugged her tight against his chest.

"What did I do wrong Harry? Sure he always had a temper. But everything changed after Luna committed suicide. He became so angry after that. No matter what I did, it was never good. He loved her everyone knew it. No one knew she loved him too. Ron thought he didn't stand a chance with her so when I asked him out, he said yes. That's why she did it. In the note she left, she wrote that if she couldn't have him there was no point living." Hermione said as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"O my god, Mione. I never knew." Harry said

"No one did. When Ron found the note, he burned it. The only reason I know is because he told me one night when I messed up again. He blames me for her death. If he gets out, he will kill Harry. I got to leave and never come back. Go somewhere he will never find me." Hermione said sitting up straight. Telling Harry that released all the feelings worthlessness she hold within.

Harry could see that she was serious about leaving. "If you're sure, then leave now. We'll pack tonight and leave as soon as possible." Harry replied.

"Harry, I can't let you do that. You have too much going for you here. Not to mention this is my problem not yours. I've been too much of burden on you all ready." Hermione said.

"If you leave I'm going with you, Mione." Harry answered with a look in his eyes the said he wouldn't take no for an answer, "What about Sirius? We can't leave him behind. He just got back into our lives."

"He can come too if he wants. My aunt left me an estate in Canada, and no one knows of it." Hermione supposed," There's room for all of us."

"Well, then let's go tell him, we're moving to Canada." He exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and jogged back to the kitchen where Sirius was still sitting, wondering that these new young adults were up to.

"Sirius!" Harry called, "Sirius, we have great news. We're moving to Canada!" Harry yelled as he entered the room.

"That's great, you two. Send me an owl, when you get there." Sirius said feeling his heart break it the news his godson and Mione were leaving the country and leaving across the lake.

"What are you talking about, Padfoot." Hemione said seeing the hurt in his eyes, "You're coming with us. I need to leave because if Ron gets out he'll come for me. Harry doesn't want to go by myself so he's coming. We can't leave you behind; we'll miss you too much. So we're all going."

"But where will we live?" Sirius replied still in a bit of shock.

"My aunt left me an estate there, and I kept it a secret for when I left Ron. So he won't find me. It's prefect. We could live like muggles. No one would ever find us."

"So when do we leave?" Sirius asked.

"Right away. We'll pack everything we use everyday and anything important and shrink it all. I'll call a travel agent now and get us on the next flight to Toronto." Hermione replied. Then they all separated heading in different directions, shrinking everything they could and packing it into bags. It takes only a few hours to pack everything. They were booked on a 9:30 flight so at 7, they called a cab to the airport. They were only a few hours away from freedom from their pasts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They arrived in Toronto at 12:30 am so they decided in London to get a hotel room and go to Hermione's estate in the morning after a good rest. The next morning when they arrived, the gentleman's mouths fell to the ground. It was just bigger than an average home but by no means a mansion. Rolling hills and a flowing river on one side surrounded it. Every window was sure to have a great view.

"Hermione, it's beautiful," Harry said once he got his mouth working again.

"I've only been here a few times when I was younger but every time I see it, I fall in love with this place." Hermione replied, "But this is nothing compared to the inside."

When you walk in the front door, you see a long spiralling staircase. There was hardwood flooring thou out the whole ground floor. The large kitchen was to the right so if there were something cooking you would be greeted with the smells. A cozy living took up the entire left side of a house. It did a solid glass wall that took advantage of the view.

"Now there's 4 bedrooms so y doesn't Sirius take the master and Harry and I will take the side by side rooms down the hall."

"That's fine, Mione. But are you sure you don't the master. The house is yours after all." Sirius replied.

"I'm sure. I would keep better if I know someone right beside me if I need them." Hermione explained. Why don't we get settles in our rooms then I'll give you the tour." They went up the staircase and Hermione lead Sirius to the end the hall.

"Here's your room." She opened the door and revealed a room done in neutral colours with blue accents. "You get settles and we'll meet down in the lobby in the lobby in half an hour ok. Harry and Hermione left Sirius and went back down the hall and opened the first door on the left. It had light blue walls and had beige accents.

"I like it." Harry said smiling.

"I forgot to mention we have a connecting bathroom. I hope that's ok?" Hermione relied.

"That's fine. I'll knock before I enter."

"That's I figured. Just knock on my door when you're ready and we'll walk down together."

"Ok. Hermione, I love that we doing this. We all needed to get away from the magical world." Harry said with relief written on his face.

"You're right. We can put the past behind us, Sirius' time in the jail, the war, Ron, Ginny and everything else. Three of us are all we need. Harry, you are my rock. I can't imagine living without you. I just wanted to thank you for everything. I'm so grateful that we're friends." She said as she pulled him in to a tight hug. With a second thought, Harry gently lifted her head and kissed her. Hermione was shocked for a minute before she realized what was going on. Then she responded the kiss back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a fury of passion, kisses and arms. But slow, soft and expressed all the love and secret emotions they didn't know were there. As they parted, Harry realized what he had done.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione I shouldn't have done that. You're still healing from all Ron did to you. But I've wanted to do that for so long and it felt like the prefect moment." He said hugging her tight against his chest.

"It's ok. I'm a little confused. But when you kissed me, it felt right. Like I found I found my other half, I never felt that with Ron. Now I not staying I want to rush into a serious relationship but I think we can take things slow." As soon as the words left her mouth, Harry swept her into his arms and lifted her high into he air.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me. I thought you hate me. With everything that has happened, I was worried you would be ok with love again." He said moving his arms around her waist. While he did, he caught a glance at his watch, "Shit, we were supposed to meet Sirius ten minutes ago.

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind," she replied stepping on her tiptoes to kiss him.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry about taking so long for an update but I've moved and gotten engaged and a lot of other things so I'm deleting this story and starting another. The first chapter be up soon. Thank all you faithful readers who have stayed with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hey guy's I'm back., sorry for the really long wait. I'm back and continue this story. Please bear with me as I am now a single mother of two seven month old twins, so it may awhile to post chapters. Thank you for sticking with me and hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter story or characters or Sirius and Severus would still be alive.

An hour later Harry and Hermione finally walked down the main stairs and into the den where Sirius was waiting from them. He smiled when he saw they were holding hands and worse big smiles on their faces.

He smiled as he crossed his arm and said ``I see now what took you so long. I think we should go into town now and get something to eat. I'm sure you two are mighty hungry after all that unpacking.`` with a laugh .

Hermione blushed as if she just walked in from a cold winters walk. As Harry mumbled, ``You have no idea old man.`` under his breath.

They went to a grocery to pick up groceries for the week and a few sandwiches and take out deli stuff for lunch and dinner. They drove back to the house.

`` I'm going to stat cleaning and unpacking the kitchen if you guys need anything.`` ,Harry said picking up the grocery bags.

``I'm going to turn the extra bedroom into a library slash office, and there is no way I'm letting you two monsters unpack my babies.`` Hermione said with a laugh as she ran up the stairs laughing.¸

`Well we won't be seeing her for a long while, you need any help setting up the kitchen.`` Sirius said, I think we should do the living room and den together.

`Sure, let's get started before the ice cream melts.`` Harry answers.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Hey guys, I'm back. I want to thank all you who reviewed and added as an alert. I'm sorry if Hermione is a little off this chapter. I'm having ex and parent problems the last two days. Thank you for reading and enjoy.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing but the plot.

As Hermione worked carefully unpacking her books and organized in order of author then title, she thought about Ron and how stupid she was staying with him for so long.

" Why didn't I do this a long time ago. Why did I wait at home, doing what that ass told to do, when he got go out have fun, and shag other girls. I an such an idiot to wait at home till he came home to beat me only to go out and start all over. I want to be a mother and wife but I want a husband who aurally loves me and cares for me. Someone who will teach our children right from wrong but yet love them unconditionally. Someone who I can talk to about things we both enjoy. Harry is all those things. I love him. I have since I was 12. I wouldn't have even asked Ron out with the bitch Ginny hadn't told me that Harry said he loved her and wanted to marry her. Then I never had a chance with him anymore, Ginny was way prettier and more sexually appealing. Every time I would leave to go to Harry's determined I would finally leave Ron, I would see them and realize I would never be that happy, turn around and go back again and again. I deserve to be happy. I deserve to be loved. I deserve to go after what I want and what I want is Harry. I going for it. You can't win if you don't join the game."

As she placed the last book on the self . She had her plan and now had to wait till tonight. She then moved on to the home office part of the library. She then the radio to drown out silence and took off her sweater leaving her in a camisole and tight jeans. She reached up to pull her hair into a messy bun with a few pieces hanging down.

"Baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah. You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe" Hermione sang with Katy Perry's new single, Firework moving her hips in time with the beat.. Harry walked up to the open door, and the girl who made his life whole dancing and singing without a care in the world. Seeing her like made his heart swell and almost brought a tear to his eyes because it had been so long to see can relax and be herself. He quietly walked up behind her, not that it mattered, she in her own little universe. She tensed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a light kiss on her neck.

"Ssh, sweetie, it's me. I saw you from the doorway. I couldn't resist kissing you. You looked so happy and careful, I missed seeing that look on your face."

"I missed it too. I forgot how it feels to not worrying about pissing Ron off or think that if I crank the music and just dance for no reason will I get hit for wasting time instead of cooking or cleaning all day like Molly does." she said turning around and hugging him close.

"you are ok now, Hermione. If you feel playing music and singing, do it or if you just lie in bed and read those smutty muggle romance novels you secretly love." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, can we go to your room please? I want to talk to you about something important and I need to be alone and comfy to say it." she said reaching down and grabbed his hand. They talked in silence to his room. Hermione closed, locked and silenced it.

" I'm sorry but I need privately to say this." she said taking a deep breath while sitting on his bed." I love you. I have since I was 12, but when Ginny come up to me in sixth year and told you told her you loved her and wanted to marry her one day. I realized then that you and I would never be together. So I went to Ron who had always had liked me so I asked him out. He said yes. The next weekend Luna committed suicide and it went downhill. After so long I started to believe him. Believe that that no one would ever love a mud blood like me. If my folks gone, you were the only one left I could run to. However there was only much I could stand seeing Ginny, someone who didn't deserve you, have the only thing I wanted so badly. So I went back time and time again to the only person who would stoop down to waste their lives with me. But now I see how wrong I was. I have you now and I'm not letting go. So I know may be fast and I know the guy usually asks. I want to take control of my life. So I'm asking if you would marry me?"

"Hermione, Let's make this clear okay. I love you and if you ever have those thoughts again, come find me. I'll show you I truly love and only you till you believe okay. Please don't take this wrong way and let me finish. I don't want marry you yet. I want to date you first. I want the normal relationship we both deserve. I want to actually go out and show how beautiful, smart and wonderful you are. I want to pamper you. Then when we are both ready, I will get down on knee and properly propose to you. I want to to do this, Hermione because after all we've been through we deserve" he said holding her hands as tears fell down her face.

" Harry, I love you. But I don't need all that. I just want you"

"Hermione, please don't fight me on this. I'm dreaming of this for years, ok"

"ok. Can you cuddle for a while. I just stay here in bed for a bed."

"your wish is my command, my lady"

"I'll remember that for later." Hermione said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a piece of crap computer and a mountain of debit.

Harry woke up with and pound of hair on his face. He laughed quietly to himself and closed his eyes. This is want real love and happiness was. He now realized how wrong he was. Ginny was never the one for him. She is no needy for attention, always wanting to be in the spotlight while he just loved sitting at home in comfy clothes watching movies. Why he never saw it before Ginny cheated on him., he will never understood. He gently moved from the bed and got to the bathroom to do his morning routine. When he returned he saw she was still sleeping so he decided to make breakfast. He always found cooking relaxing.

He got down the stairs and was instantly hit with the aroma of fresh coffee and bacon.

"Seems like Sirius already has breakfast started" Harry thought to himself.

He walked into the kitchen and Sirius turned around with a blank look on his face. When he saw it was Harry, the look turned to a gloomy, dark, angry one.

"Harry, we have a problem."

"what is it?" Harry said worried.

"well when we left England, I set up an account for the daily prophet for a different name so we can keep in the loop. It came this morning." and he handed him the paper

"Weasley's Sentencing revoked!"

After a spell checking test requested by Ron Weasley's mother and father, and came clean. The Ministry completed mental illness diagnostic tend and found that he had PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the suicide of close family friend Luna Lovegood. So it has been determined that the abuse of Miss Granger, who has recently disappeared along with Mr. Harry Potter and Sirius Black although there is no evidence they are together, is not his fault but a mental disease. He was ordered therapy and set on his way.

As Harry read it, he couldn't believe it, "They let him go! I am so glad we left that country."

Their was cut off there by the sweet voice of Hermione Granger from the doorway saying "is that bacon I smell? Oh is that the daily prophet I had that account I set came?"

She took the paper from Harry's hands and sat down at the kitchen table. Harry took a quick glance at Sirius, and did a quick nod signalling to be ready for however she reacted to this news. Harry turned looking Hermione seemed to look angry but stayed calm. She finished reading the article, gently folded it in half and laid it on the table.

"I am so glad we left, these people are idiots. Molly and Arthur properly paid them off. Well they can't find us. After my aunt left me this place, I want to the goblins after a glamour and set it up as plot able to anyone but who I say in person. That's why you two were accepted I put you on from the beginning. I am not letting all those people get me down anymore. I will continue to get the papers to get an eye on it. But no longer will my happiness be based on what they think. I have Harry now and you Sirius now. You two are all I need. Its us against the world."

"so true, my Mia. I love you. I'm so glad the real you is back. I'm not saying you were bad. It's just your coincidence was so low, you didn't seem yourself. But now that you are done with Ron's shit and I'm done with Ginny, we can be ourselves again. It was always us, I see that now. For every fight, in the woods though it all . This is not the way I wanted to do this. But I realized now I was wrong. I want to marry you now no dating is required. I love you, will you marry me?"

"yes, Harry I will!"

THE End


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile back in the burrow:

"That was so easy convincing those idiots in the Auror office that you were sick" molly said with a evil smile.

"I know," Ron replied, "Now I have to find that mud blood bitch and show her where she belongs."

"So I can get my Potter back. I deserve to be Mrs. Potter not her. I am prettier, sexier and a pureblood. That bitch stole my man, I want to ring her neck."

"But how do we find them? No one has seen them since Harry foolishly kicked Ginny out and the house is empty." Molly said

"I have an idea where they might be cause we know they for sure would stick together. The whore has an aunt that her a house. That nitwit thought she could leave and get with it. I paid off the goblin to get me on the safe life and give me the right to add anyone I want. So let's get the whore and Potter."

They booked a plane and flew to Toronto. Since Ron knew the address, they rented a car because of the anti-magic detentions on the house. They pulled up to the estate when Ginny got furious and said "what the fuck! How does that bitch got this and I don't. I deserve this more than her." They walked up to the door and kicked it in.

"you look down here and I will go upstairs. As much as you hate her, don't kill the mud blood. She's mine." Ron said. Fortunately for our lovebirds and Sirius of coarse, they heard the thud of the front door hitting the floor. Hermione grabbed the phone and called the cops. "Hello. Yes, my name is Hermione Granger and somebody just broke into my house. I think it's ex-boyfriend. I think he's going to kill me. Please hurry." When Hermione was on the phone, Harry held her close, and Sirius locked and sat the front of the door

"Yes, he's dangerous. He abused me in England and I moved here with my best friend" she locked eyes with Harry as he nodded reassuring it was ok to say they were just friends for now, "and his godfather. Somehow he found me. Please hurry." She heard the sirens and shouting. Just as the cops came in, Ron kicked in the library door knocked out Sirius in the process. "there you are. I've looking for you, bitch. How dare you leave me. You are going to pay for charging me and stealing my sister's man. Ginny, should be Mrs. Potter not a prude like you who can't even pressure a man right." he snared.

Hermione's eyes widened as he spat the hateful pouring out of his mouth but before she could respond a police officer sneak up behind Ron and grabbed him in a head lock.

"sir, you are under arrest." he said as his partner slapped handcuffs , and dragged him away.

"Miss, are you ok? We find who we guess to be his sister from his speech downstairs. She is just as mad. " the officer said. As Hermione stated she was fine and then officer the whole story minus the magic part, a medic came and checked out Sirius' head.

"I'm going to put on the record but don't you worry I know who you are. My cousin went to Hogwarts so I know all about you guys. She stills lives there and told me all about your role in the war." the officer said.

"And I can trust you to keep this quiet."

"no problem. "

"Thank you, officer. You have anything you need?"

"Yes, miss. I hope this last time I see you like this." he tipped his hat and left. The medic said Sirius was fine, he will have a massive headache and they said keep an eye on him to be safe.

"Harry, can you fix the door, I need to lie down. Please join me after you are done. Sirius come with me. We all need a lay down. All three of us need to stay together. I need to be near you to watch your condition and Harry needs both of us near us. We are a family and in times of crisis we need to band together."

Hermione gently took his hand and lead him to his bedroom. She transformed her bed into one twice the size. When Harry came back from fixing the door and getting a huge snack to last the night, he went into Hermione's room and found his family curled up, brawling their eyes out watching A Walk to Remember. Chuckling to himself he thought, "now we're home and safe."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A.N: I know it's been a long time but please stay with me.

Chapter 17.

Sirius slowly opened and released it was still dark out. He wondered what had woken him. He slowly looked and saw that Hermione was softly sobbing trying to stay as quiet as she could so to wake her worried lover currently resting peacefully. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight to his chest. She stiffened when she felt his hold tighten, not out of fear but of surprise she woke him.

"It's ok, Hermione," he softly whispered, "You are safe now. Molly and her weasels can't hurt us now. I know you and that you want to run. But I will not allow it. We are family and families stick together."

"I love you guys so much," she whispered so faint he could barely hear her. She careful brushed the bangs off Harry's face when she spoke again, "I know. It's now my turn. All three of us at some time or another thought it was best not to barren our problems on the others. Harry's was the war. Yours, Sirius, was the nightmares when you came back. Now mine is Ron. I loved him so much back then, how could I have not seen this coming. Ron never loved me. I was a reminder of his true love who killed herself. All I was and am is a plaything. Something can picks up plays with and then when he's done throws into a corner. As everyone says I'm the smartest witch in a century and I let him ruin my self-esteem to nothing. I believed Ginny told Harry loved her and they were getting married. I realized Harry would never love me if he had her. I pushed my feelings away and suddenly Ron was cute and funny. I wanted to be with him so bad. I gathered my courage and asked him out and he said yes."

A light bulb went off in Sirius' head.

"Hermione, how long was it between your talk with Ginny and you asking out Ron?"

"A few weeks, why?" she asked gently turning to face him.

"I think you were given something to push your love away from Harry and toward Ron. Ron saw you as a toy and Harry once told him you were his best friend above Ron in a fight. I think Ron and Ginny saw it as a win –win. Ron would get you to do what he wants and Ginny would get the Potter fortune. After a while you didn't need it anymore because Ron made you believe no one would love you. Every time you left him vowing to never return, you ran to Harry and Ginny would give you tea. That must be how she dosed you again."

"You are so right. Ginny must gave Harry the same love potion, but when he found out she was cheating, it over powered it."

"Go to sleep now, Mione. You need to rest." Sirius holding her tight as Harry moved slightly pushing himself closer to her back.


End file.
